There are existing products and methods for attempting to preserve and protect collectible postage stamps. However, a shortcoming of the existing products and methods is that they offer limited protection from the eventually degradation of the ink and paper of the postage stamps over time and have virtually no preservative attributes. For example, one particular type of stamp mount is a sleeve for collectors to insert their display items and place the sleeve in an album as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,508,854 and 3,852,903. Another similar type of product includes sliding a postage stamp under a transparent cover as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,137. Yet another type includes books that have multiple pages with pouches into which collectors arrange their collectible postage stamps.
Collectors even place postage stamps into picture frames as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,685, which also provides little to no protection to the postage stamps from various forms of degradation. Another known method to store stamps includes adhering stamp hinges to the backs of postage stamps and pasting them into an album. However, these products and methods fail to properly preserve the postage stamps over time. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system that properly preserves postage stamps from degradation while at the same time making it easy to display and enjoy the collectible postage stamps.